


A Night to Remember

by VLD_FAN99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Seduction, Friends to Lovers, Heartbroken Lance, Keith is sweet, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLD_FAN99/pseuds/VLD_FAN99
Summary: Lance had everything, he had a well-paying job, a loving family, friends and a beautiful girlfriend; whom he loved wholeheartedly. As he gets ready to pop the question, an unfortunate turn of events send him back to the jewellers to return the engagement ring.This is when he meets Keith, a poor student that is just trying to earn enough money to afford something other than instant noodles.Here’s to a night of drinking, failed attempts at seducing and running in to Ex-girlfriends. A night that neither of them will ever forget.





	A Night to Remember

Keith liked his job. In fact, he might go as far to say that he loved his job. He enjoyed helping people pick out their engagements rings, he enjoyed listen to their stories behind their relationship and how they were going to propose. Yes, the hours were long, especially when he had a full day of lectures and was running on next to no sleep. Still he would argue that there wasn’t a single part of his job that he hated. Until a handsome man walked through the doors, an angry expression of his face as he approached the counter. ‘Hello sir, how can I help you today?’ Keith asked with a pleasant smile on his face. He analysed the man in front of him. He was tall, lean and handsome over all. His tanned skin looked like it would be soft to the touch, his eyes were dreamlike and easy to get lost in… ‘What’s your return policy?’ His monotone voice broke Keith from his chain of thought. The customer slammed a circular black, velvet box on to the counter in front of him. _Vera Wang…an expensive choice._ ‘If the product is in its original packaging and accompanied by proof of purchase, provided it is returned within 30 days of its purchase, we accept returns. Will you be making a return today?’ The customer let out a sigh as he shook his head ‘I guess not, I bought it over a month ago.’ He turned to face away from Keith, a bored expression written across his face as he glanced around at the other couples that were browsing a selection of rings. ‘I’m sorry...' Keith glanced at the receipt for his customers name 'Mr McClain, were you not content with the product?’ Still not looking back, his customer let out, yet another sigh.

‘No, it was nice.’ Keith began to feel dread forming in the pit of his stomach. Starting to feel a little bad about his questioning. ‘I’m sorry, I have to ask these questions to ensure that our customers are happy with our products.’ Mr McClain finally turned back around to face him, his face still not showing any emotion ‘Alright, I was happy with the product at the time of purchase. What I wasn’t happy about, was coming home after buying it to see my girlfriend cheating on me.’ Keith was taken back by the honest of the answer he received. ‘I’m sorry to hear that.’ He tripped over his own words, not quite sure how to reply. His customer scoffed ‘Yeah, you and me both.’ He mumbled under his breath ‘Hey kid,’ He called out to a young looking man, although he still looked older than the Latino. The man looked confused by him suddenly calling out to him, but he came over nonetheless ‘Do you like the ring I bought?’ The man that had been called over had crazy two toned hair, which was a mixture of black and white. A long scar marked his face, right across his nose, which made him look rugged. His eyes widened as Mr McClain opened the box to present the ring to him. ‘It’s beautiful, it must have been expensive.’ Mr McClain nodded in agreement as he looked, thoughtfully at the platinum, princess cut diamond ring. _$7680_ … Keith quoted in his head as he inspected the ring. ‘It was expensive, all the best for the love of my life, right?’ The young man nodded in agreement ‘You love your girlfriend?’ The man’s expression softened at the mention of his girlfriend, a low chuckle escaped his lips as he nodded his head ‘I do, very much so.’ Mr McClain leaned against the glass counter, eyes still focused on the man in front of him. Completely forgetting about the confused sales assistant behind him ‘Uh huh, so how did you meet?’ The young man went in to a full blown conversation about how he had liked his now girlfriend for years when they were in high school before he stepped up and asked her out. ‘We’ve been dating for nearly seven years now, I would have proposed sooner, but I uh… couldn’t quite afford to.’ Mr McClain removed himself from the counter, slamming shut the ring box that had laid open in his hand whilst his listened to the story. ‘I see, then it’s all yours.’ He threw the box towards the boy, who caught it. Looking at it as if it was going to disappear at any moment. Like the Latino was going to yank it from his hand and yell “just kidding”. As Mr McClain walked past him, he did no such thing. All he did was clasp the man on the shoulder and offer a kind smile ‘I hope you have a wonderful wedding, I wish you many years of happiness.’ He turned to look at Keith, who stood with his mouth open in disbelief. I mean who would blame him, the man had just given away an almost $8000 ring to somebody he had just met. ‘Thank you for all your help, have a nice day.’ And with that, he was gone. The man who had been gifted the ring stood, unable to move, looking between the ring and Keith. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

‘Lance, buddy are you alright?’ The bulky, Hawaiian man asked, worry laced in his voice as he laid a comforting hand on to his friends back. Lance managed to knock it off, turning to face his friend. ‘I’m fine, Hunk, who need that slut anyway? She wants to go around screwing random people, then so can I.’ He downed the last of his drink and placed the glass, harshly, on to the bar. ‘You’re not going to achieve anything by doing that, Lance.’ A mischievous gleam reflected in his eyes, taking his friends comment as a challenge. He leaned forward so that he was in his friend’s face, the stench of his alcohol breath made Hunk wrinkle his nose. ‘Watch me.’ He smiled as he spun on his heels, grabbing the closes person to him ‘You, you’re cute. Wanna get out of here?’ He couldn’t really tell if the person he had grabbed was actually attractive or not, all he knew was he had grabbed a male. ‘Uh…?’ Lance didn’t wait for an answer as he begun to drab the man towards the door. Leaving Hunk to call out to him. ‘I’m going to take that as a yes.’

 

‘Um, Mr McClain?’ The man asked as Lance sat down on the stairs that led in to the bar. The fresh air had knocked everything out of him, making him feel even more nauseous than he did when he was inside. ‘You know me?’ Lance looked up to face the man he had attempted to take home with him. Finally being able to see his face straight, ‘Ah, you’re that kid from the ring shop. Just my luck.’ Trust him to try and bed the young man that had witness him returning an engagement ring. ‘I’m not really prepared to be your rebound, Mr McClain.’ Lance let out a groan as he flopped his body across the stairs. ‘Stop with the Mr McClain this and Mr McClain that. Just call me Lance.’ He placed his arm over his eyes so that he blocked out the view of the boy. ‘Ah, sorry. Um, should I get you some water?’ He was already stepping over Lance to go back in to the bar, even before he received a reply.

 

‘Lance, are you alright?’ A familiar voice, caused Lance to remove his arm from his face and look up at the owner of the voice. His entire body felt as though it had frozen over ‘Nyma, what the hell do you want?’ She pushed Lance’s legs so that she had room to sit next to him, she placed her hand on the side of his face and began to caress it softly. ‘I was worried about you, I care about you, Lance.’ He slapped her hand away as he stood up abruptly, which he regretted almost instantly as a wave of nausea and dizziness cause him to fall in to  flower bed.  He recovered and spun to look at the girl who wore a worried expression ‘Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with Rolo.’ Lance’s face was red from anger… and alcohol. Nyma stood up, her face equally as red.

‘It was an accident!’ Lance threw his hands up in to the air, trying to hold back a sarcastic laugh

‘An accident!? What did you do, fall on to his dick?’ Nyma’s face softened, as she looked as though she was about to cry. She stepped forwards, trying to take a hold of his hands. ‘Lance, please… I made a mistake. I love you, you have to believe me.’ By this point, Keith had returned with the glass of water, he had promised. He slung his arm over Lance’s shoulder and began to rub soft circles. ‘Hey babe, who’s this?’ Nyma stepped back in confusion, she looked between the two of them.

‘What’s going on?’ Keith handed the glass of water over to Lance who offered him a small smile as he began to take small sips. Keith offered a sly smirk to the girl, who stood, hand on hip expecting an answer. ‘I’m Keith, his boyfriend. Who are you?’ Lance almost spat his drink out at the claim, a red flush burning his cheeks. Trying to hide it behind his glass (Which was see through and did absolutely nothing to help him) ‘I’m his girlfriend!’ She screeched.

‘Ex. Ex-girlfriend, Nyma.’ Lance interrupted, causing him to be on the receiving end of a death glare.  

‘We broke up yesterday, how could you already have a boyfriend? You didn’t, were you seeing him when we were still together!?’ Keith let out a chuckled as he placed his hand in to Lance’s. He was right, Lance’s skin was soft to the touch. ‘Caught red handed, eh Babe?’ Nyma opened her mouth and closed it again, struggling to find the right words. ‘I don’t, I don’t understand what’s happening right now.’ Keith raised an eyebrow, this girl wasn’t going to give up without a fight. Keith removed his hand from the Latino’s and spun him so that they were facing each other, he leaned forward to close the distance between them. The kiss, was nothing like he expected it to be. After he got over the initial shock, Lance placed his hand on to Keith’s cheek, deepening the kiss. Nyma was shouting abuse at them in the background, but they didn’t care to listen. Keith was the first to break away, he smirked at Lance’s shocked face. ‘Does that clear it up for you?’ He once again placed his hand in to Lance’s, getting ready to drag him away from the poisonous woman. ‘Have a nice night, Natalie.’ He spun on his heels and began to descend down the stairs. ‘It’s Nyma.’ She stomped her foot in anger, as she realised she couldn’t do anything to stop them. ‘I don’t care.’

 

‘So, that’s the girl you were gonna marry?’ Lance didn’t answer, Keith couldn’t blame him. It must have been hard on him to see the girl who had broken his heart. ‘Come on.’ Keith paused at a motorbike and began to fish the keys from his pocket. ‘Where are we going?’ Lance questioned as Keith mounted the bike. ‘This night isn’t over yet. I might not be willing to be your rebound, but I’m willing to help you take your mind off of her.’ He passed his helmet over to the man, a smirk crossed his face as he put it on and slipped on to the bike as well. Wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist tightly, heart beating fast as the motorbike roared to life.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t even feel like five minutes had passed before they came to a stop. The familiar salty air infiltrated Lance’s nostrils as he breathed it in a sighed contently ‘Reminds me of back home.’ He got off the motorbike and stepped closer towards the pier, gripping tightly on the railing. ‘Oh really, where are you from?’ Keith joined him as they stared out at the waves, ‘Cuba, all though the waters were a little cleaner.’ Lance chuckled, a fond expression on his face as he thought of everything he had left behind, his family, friends and his precious Chow Chow; Chewbarker. ‘So why move here, of all places?’ Lance looked away from the ocean, a sad look in his eyes. ‘I met Nyma whilst she was on holiday in Cuba. It was a summer romance I couldn’t leave alone, so I hoped on a plane and I’ve been here ever since.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Keith asked, not quite sure if it was the right thing to ask at that moment in time. ‘No… it’s just, I had the most extravagant and overpriced proposal planned. I was going to take her to this fancy restaurant, one that has a waiting list where people have to wait months for a reservation, I had to pay extra just to bump us up the waiting list.’ He flopped his body over the railing, causing Keith to yelp in surprise. ‘Then we were going to go for a walk, where she would look up in the sky to see a sky writing asking her to marry me. I invested a lot in the relationship, money, time… but in the end I just ended up getting my heartbroken.’

‘She wasn’t worth it.’ Keith placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lance’s shoulders sagged, all tension released under the touch. ‘I thought she was.’

 

After hours of talking and having fun, the night was slowly turning in to day and the pair were close to falling asleep in their standing positions. Keith drove back to Lance’s home in silence, the sensation of Lance’s face resting against his back felt like it was about to burn a hole right through him, a sensation he had never felt with any of his other passengers. Half an hour later, they were stood on Lance’s porch, saying goodbye to each other. Keith turned to walk away… the time he had spent with Lance had been the best few hours of his life, even better than when he was at work. Was he about to walk away from this? Absolutely not. ‘Lance, I’d like to see you again.’ Keith stated desperately, scared that he was about to lose his chance forever. As he finally gathered enough courage to turn and face Lance, he showed a kind smile ‘Perhaps, we should spend time getting to know each other as friends first.’ Keith’s shoulders sagged, all the confidence had been knocked out of him as he lowered his head ‘Oh…’ Lance stepped forward and used one finger to lift Keith’s chin up so that he was forced to look him in the eyes, the kind smile hadn’t faded from his face. ‘I’m not saying that I don’t like you, Keith. Because I do, I really do, but there are somethings that I need to sort out before I can even consider a relationship. Can you wait for me?’

‘Of course.’ Lance slipped his hand from underneath his chin and begun to caress Keith’s cheek. He sighed as he leaned forward to press his forehead to Keith’s, eyes closed as he tried to think of the right words to say ‘I can’t handle having my heart broken again… so please don’t break my heart.’

‘I won’t.’

 

* * *

 

**Five years later**

Lance would say that his life was pretty great, he had everything he could ever wish for. A well-payed job, a loving family, friends and a handsome boyfriend; whom he loved wholeheartedly. Sure the years had been rough, but he had gained new friends (The man who he had gifted the ring to had tracked him down, to try and return the ring. Lance, slightly pissed that the man had put off proposing to his girlfriend, refused immediately. In return, the pair became close friends, close enough that Shiro had asked him and Keith to be his best men.), his relationship with Keith started a year after their night together at the beach, they moved in together a year after that and adopted two rescue kittens (Red and Blue.)

‘Hey babe. Ready for our date?’ Lance asked as he pressed a kiss against Keith cheek. He smiled as Lance produced a two dozen red roses from behind his back. ‘Yeah, I’m ready,’ He pressed a chaste kiss against Lance’s lips in return ‘Where are we going?’ Keith asked as he disappeared in to the kitchen to put the flowers in to a vase of water. ‘Oh, it’s a surprise.’ Lance reached in his pocket to make sure that the velvet box was still hidden in his jacket. A faint smile plastered on his face as his future husband re-entered the room.

Yeah, life was great.


End file.
